Found in HR
Chris, clean this page up, rename it, and otherwise tighten it up when you have time. Cool Blue: The original, and one of my most popular drinks. In the right hands, it becomes an incredible asset. In an idiot's hands, it will kill multiple people. Start with 5 units of Cryostylane, stir in 20 units of vodka, 20 units of soda, and finish with 5 units of water for color. For a quick cocktail, mix 5 units of Cryo and 5 units of vodka in a shot glass, and hurl at someone's face. Red Hot: The sister drink to Cool Blue, and a surprisingly popular drink in it's own right. While Cool Blue is mostly harmless, this drink is pretty much 100% harmful. The only wild card in play is how quickly your customer can put themselves out. Consider substituting one of the ingredients for Leporazine or Kelotane if you actually give a shit about the people drinking this. You need an even mix of Stabilized Napalm and Infernite, 5 units each. Toss with 10 units of Rum, 10 units of bourbon, and 10 units of beer. Finish off with 10 units of cherry juice, for flavor and color. Making a cocktail out of this is a little more difficult, but 2.5 units of Napalm, 2.5 units of Infernite, and 5 units of Bourbon works fairly well. The Green Monster: This is a pretty fun one, and can actually be made with several different hallucinogens, depending on what you can get your hands on. While traditionally created with Space Drugs, you can use almost anything and it works pretty well. Consider trying LSD, Cat Drugs, Crank, or Bath Salts to add a little variety to your customer's lives. You'll want to add in 10 units of your drug of choice, followed by 10 units of beer, 10 units of cider, 10 units of lemon juice, and 10 units of lime juice. The cocktail is tricky, but since the drugs are doing most of the work, you can get by with omitting the alcohol altogether, and just using 5 units of drugs and 5 units of lime juice. The Good Decision: This drink requires help from Botany, or a little petty larceny. I'll leave it to you to figure out which method is best. First, you'll need to get some Toxic Slurry. If you can find Omega Slurrypods, that's definitely a bonus, but the standard ones will work fine for this drink. Mix yourself a shot with 5 units of Toxic Slurry and 5 units of bourbon, then cover the floor behind the bar in Green Vomit. If you're making a lot of these, you might have to repeat this step multiple times. The actual drink can be prepared ahead of time, but traditionally you need to start mixing the drink after the customer orders it. Scoop up some Green Vomit off the floor, and add 5 units into a chilled glass. Then cover with 10 units of wine, 10 units of rum, 10 units of sugar, and 10 units of water. Top with 5 units of Toxic Slurry, for color and consistency. Alert the janitor that the bar will soon require his services. The Bad Decision: This drink is beautiful, and if you make it you are a good person who is destined for great things. Start with 5 units of Neurotoxin. Add 5 units of Unstable Mutagen. Hide the evidence in 20 units of vodka, then finish with 10 units of sugar (for flavor) and 10 units of orange juice. (for color.) The cocktail is just 5 units of Neurotoxin, 5 units of Unstable Mutagen, and a few minutes in the brig. If you're lucky. The First Aid: This is a pussy drink. Stick this somewhere conspicuous, but out of reach, and remind people that it is there. If anyone asks for it, berate them mercilessly for being a fucking loser. The basic blend is five units each of Tricordrazine, Bicaridine, Anti-Toxin, Kelotane, and Dexalin Plus. If you've been serving the monster or the bad decision, you might also wanna toss in 5 units of Ryetalyn. Swirl lightly with 5 units of Antihol, 10 units of soda, and finish off however much room is left in the glass with your own urine. Do not make a cocktail of this drink. They don't deserve it. There are a few more fun drinks you can make involving random shit from around the station, some that require much more in-depth chemistry work, and the old standards like Suiciders, Grog, etc. But I don't want to give too much away, so explore a little! Have fun with it! And if you're ever tired of playing the game and want to leave with a bang, consider this last recipe: The Shitlorde: For this recipe, you're going to need to steal a Watering Can from Botany. One per drink. Then fill that bad boy with 20 units of Impedrezine, 20 units of Space Lube, 20 units of Polytrinic Acid, 20 units of Hyperzine, and 20 units of Bo Jacks. Hand the can off to the nearest greyshit you can find, along with two glasses. One containing 25 units of potassium and 25 units of phosphorus, the other containing 50 units of water. He will know what to do, your work in this is over. Enjoy seeing the entire station devolve into utter chaos, perhaps while sipping a refreshing drink. Bask in your glory, for your are Bartender. Ruiner of Men.